TVBCrap
TVBRobotnik (also known as TVBRobotnikReturns, TVB and TVBIsHayley; formerly known as ProhibitTheBastard and MrCheesesCousin) (born August 25, 1994) is a commentator, who first joined the commentary community in 2010, but didn't make more commentaries till the next year. While his early commentaries from 2011 got negative feedback, his next commentaries from 2012 onward received mixed to positive from many commentators, even though people criticize his style of humor, and sometimes, his points drag a little too much. He was one of the two founding members of the Association of Total Maniacs (ATM). History He was born on August 25, 1994, and currently lives in Las Vegas, NV. He joined YouTube as TheValentineBros in September 10, 2006, at age 12, and made videos out of the ordinary. The rest is history for him, as he discovered YouTube Poops, and made rants on his other accounts, after TheValentineBros was suspended, with accounts being TVB90, TVBPoop, TVBRobotnik, and as of November 13, 2008, TVBRobotnikReturns. He started to make rants in 2009-11, but have since been lost; though he continued to make a couple more rants in 2012, which are still around as of April 2016, and are considered pretty decent. He started his first commentary in 2010, which was forever lost, but has made more commentaries in 2011, even though they were pretty bad. They are also lost. He started to make more commentaries on July 2012, and had improved, though he took a hiatus from commentaries on February 2013, then quit in July of that year, and started to make more experimental videos. By 2014, he changed his TVBRobotnikReturns name to ProhibitTheBastard, then MrCheesesCousin, until he reverted his original name and made a comeback on June 2015, with his unfinished commentary on Confused Matthew's Marvel rant. He is also responsible for making music mashups, one of them being his own Thomas the Tank Engine/System of a Down mashup, "Tank Suey!," as well as his favorite, which is his Dragonforce/Rick Astley mashup, "Never Gonna Give the Fire and Flames Up." He was also responsible for creating his review show on his channel, "TVBRobotnik Eats Something," where he eats and reviews a food that's recent, classic, rare, obscure, foreign, and/or something he hasn't tried before. He stopped making the series by September 2015 due to mediocre reception, and due to him losing interest. Avatars Current * Hayley Smith (American Dad!) (July 2012-present) main * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) (July 2015-present) * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) (September-December 2015) * Applejack (My Little Pony) (May 2016) * Wolverine (X-Men) (May 2016-present) Former * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) (March-September 2011) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) (December 2011) * Lara Croft (2013 Tomb Raider) (August 2015) People he commentated on Main article: List of commentaries by TVBRobotnik Cancelled commentaries #''Mike Matei's Elmo in Grouchland Review'' (supposed to be made on August 2012; was not completed due to losing interest) #''A random brony reacting to Silent Rob's brony rant'' (supposed to be made on January 2013; was not completed after looking back at his own points) #''Benthelooney's Rant on Ted'' (supposed to be made on July 2013; was not made, since he quit commentaries during that time) #''Lance 1000's first commentary'' (supposed to be made on March 2015; didn't start due to a busy schedule; was supposed to be his actual comeback commentary) People who commentated on him *BlisteredBlood *Blueflame3500 *Lance1000 *Stuart McPherran *MegaDoopTV *Ephromjos Trivia * His hometown he's currently living is in Las Vegas, the same city as multianimefan89/Anna, former commentator. She also appeared in his show, TVBRobotnik Eats Something. * His favorite animated series was American Dad!, though as of 2015, both Rick and Morty and Bojack Horseman dethroned it, even though he is still a fan of the show. * His commentary influences include Juniorfan, youngbloodfantasy91, Cyberwolf087, TOGProfessor, SuperFunnyBros, and Tbone2004. * His favorite movies are The Godfather (both I and II), Guardians of the Galaxy, Goodfellas, The Dark Knight, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, The Wizard of Oz, Star Wars original trilogy, A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Schindler's List, The Thief and the Cobbler (recobbled cut), Jurassic Park, Hot Fuzz, Inside Out, Interstellar, John Carpenter's The Thing, Jaws, and Clerks. * His favorite video game franchises are Mortal Kombat, Tomb Raider, Team Fortress 2, Saints Row, Grand Theft Auto, Left 4 Dead, Half-Life, Hitman, Max Payne, Portal, Rollercoaster Tycoon, and most of the LEGO, DC, and Marvel games. * He also made musical mashups. They can be found on Soundcloud and Bandcamp. * He is a metalhead, though he didn't get into death metal, melodic death metal, black metal, or grindcore till October 2015. He also likes metalcore, he still has a soft spot for hair metal and sometimes nu metal, the latter he expresses in his commentary on Adam Rants. ** He is also in progress of starting his hard rock/heavy metal band, Lying Down Asleep, which influences AC/DC, Anthrax, Slayer, Rage Against the Machine, Metallica, The Rolling Stones, System of a Down, Aerosmith, Ozzy Osbourne, King Diamond, Rob Zombie, Lamb of God, Led Zeppelin, Deftones, Slipknot, Iron Maiden, Scorpions, Van Halen, Powerman 5000, Pink Floyd, Mudvayne, Disturbed, Alice Cooper, Queen, Joan Jett, Pantera, Soundgarden, The Beatles, and Ministry. He will be the lead singer and frontman. You can follow his band on Twitter and Facebook. External links *TVBRobotnikReturns' YouTube *TVBRobotnik's Twitter *TVBRobotnik's ask.fm *Official A TVBRobotnik Commentary Facebook Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Atheist Community Category:Ranters Category:Reviewers Category:Autistics Category:Music Community Category:Animation Community Category:Capitalists Category:American Commentators Category:Dead Topics Category:Jewish Atheists Category:Jews Category:Bisexuals Category:Communists Category:MLP Commentators Category:Shut up, Maverick Category:Bernie Sanders Supporters Category:FEEL THE BERN